Foward To The Past
by StaticStorm
Summary: It's been three years since Terra died and Beast Boy still can't get over it. Cyborg has been working on a time machine where you can go back in time. Beast Boy must use the machine to go to the day when he and Terra went on the date in order to stop her
1. I Really Miss Her

CHAPTER 1

Beast Boy stood in his room looking out his window. He had been standing there for the past ten minutes thinking about a certain girl. _I can't believe its been three years_, he thought. Beast Boy heard a loud knock on his door.

"You in there?"

"Yeah," Beast Boy sighed.

The door opened, and Cyborg walked in.

"You ok man? You seem really depressed."

"I don't know. I don't know if I'll ever be ok. I really miss her."

Cyborg was confused. Who was he talking about? When he finally figured it out, he frowned.

"I'm sure you do man, but you got to get over her. Its been like what? Three years?"

"It's really hard to just let it go. I loved her. She loved me."

"Did you kiss her before she…you know…died?" Cyborg joked.

"No. That idiot Slade ruined it for me!" Beast Boy yelled.

Cyborg sighed.

"Come on. I'll make you some tofu waffles."

Beast Boy lightened up a little. He nodded his head, and they both walked into the kitchen.

"Where were you? We were looking for you everywhere!" Robin yelled.

Cyborg put a hand on Robin's shoulder, and he calmed down.

"Friend Beast Boy, do you wish to accompany us in the fast break of food?" Asked Starfire.

He looked dumbfounded.

"Huh?" He asked stupidly.

Raven sat down at the table and started eating some waffles, not noticing that they were Beast Boy's tofu waffles.

"She means are you gunna eat breakfast with us," Raven said, making it sound like it was obvious what Starfire said.

"Oh."

"Dummy," Raven said under her breath.

"Come again?"

"I said yummy," she lied.

Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg started laughing. Raven assumed they were laughing at her comment towards Beast Boy, so she gave a few chuckles.

"Sorry to say it Rae, but we're laughing at you, not with you!" Cyborg said laughing hysterically.

"Wait! Why are you laughing at me?"

Starfire giggled as she pointed to Raven's plate of waffles.

"What's so funny about a plate of waffles?"

"Not the plate! The waffles! They were Beast Boy's!" Robin laughed.

Raven looked at the waffles, then ran into the bathroom to get some mouthwash. Cyborg felt bad for Beast Boy, so he made him a new plate of tofu waffles. Cyborg brought them out, and Beast Boy started eating. As he was eating, he remembered all the times when he made the girl of his dreams eat tofu waffles with him. She was the only member of the team who would try them. Tears ran down his green cheeks. Beast Boy stood up, and run into his room.

"Is he ok?" Raven asked worried.

"He just needs some time alone," Cyborg said.

"What is all of this crying about? He has been like this for a long time, has he not?" Starfire said.

"I don't think he wants anyone to know," said Cyborg.

"Do you know?" Robin asked.

"Well…yeah."

Robin gave him the _go talk to him now_ look, and Cyborg sighed.

"Alright, fine. Be right back."

Cyborg walked back over to Beast Boy's room, and put his ear up to the door. He could hear loud wails coming from him.

"If o...o...only I...I could s...s...see her ag...g...gain," Beast Boy said between sobs.

'See her again.' The phrase rang loud in Cyborg's mind.

He pulled away from the door and thought for a moment. He smiled, and then ran into his own room. Cyborg sat down at his desk, and took out a pencil and a piece of paper. He started sketching ideas he had for a devise that might change Beast Boy's life forever.

Cyborg worked day and night on the huge machine. Wires ran all over his room. Sparks flew everywhere, stinging Cyborg in the face. He didn't mind. He was too determined to finish his big project than worry about being tortured by little blue sparks. None of the other Titans knew about what he was doing, or why he didn't let anyone into his room. He kept all of the information classified.

One morning...well, 2:15 in the morning, Raven was in the kitchen making some herbal tea. The kettle made a loud ring, and she dashed over to take it off the stove so she didn't wake anyone up. After it cooled off, Raven took a sip of her tea, and headed back to her room. As she was walking, she could hear crying coming from where an old Titan's room used to be. She walked in, only to find Beast Boy hysterically crying on the floor. Raven walked over to him, and rubbed him on the back. He immediately swung around to see who was there.

"Who's there?"

"It's Raven."

"Oh, what do you want?" He asked angrily.

"Beast Boy," Raven sighed, "what's wrong?"

Beast Boy also sighed, and began to tell Raven the whole story.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

I hope you like this story. I sure do. I wanted to go a little past just romance, so I put angst in it too. I'm going to try to make the chapters longer than my other stories. It's just that the longer they are, the harder to type, and the longer to update. Whatever. I won't take too long. Oh yeah, I'm sure you can guess who the other Titan that died is. If you don't know, my lips are sealed. It doesn't reveal who it is till chapter 3, so keep guessing! Anyway, review! Thanks!


	2. Who Is She?

**RECAP:**

"Who's there?"

"It's Raven."

"Oh, what do you want?" He asked angrily.

"Beast Boy," Raven sighed, "what's wrong?"

Beast Boy also sighed, and began to tell Raven the whole story.

* * *

**NOW FOR THE STORY:**

CHAPTER 2

Raven wiped a tear from Beast Boy's cheek.

"So that's why you're so upset?" Raven asked

Beast Boy nodded his head. Raven motioned him to come closer to her.

"Come here," She said.

Beast Boy moved closer to her, and she stood up and gave him a hug. After what seemed like only three seconds, Beast Boy pulled away from Raven.

"Raven?"

"What?"

"Why did you hug me? You don't hug anyone. Come to think of it, you don't let anyone touch you!"

"In case you haven't noticed Beast Boy, you're they only one I would hug and I would only let **you** touch me."

"Why is that?"

Raven's eyes turned white.

"Now that I know your story, you will never know the truth about mine."

That was the last thing Raven said before she melted away into the floor. _What the heck did she mean by that?_ Beast Boy thought.

Raven landed on the ground a little shaken up. She couldn't take everything that Beast Boy said so early in the morning. She looked at the clock on the TV. 2:45. Raven let out a small yawn, and lay down on the couch. She used the arm rest as her pillow, and her cloak as her blanket.

Beast Boy was too tired to think about what Raven had said, so he walked back into his room to get some sleep. He climbed into his top bunk and looked up at the ceiling.

"Good night Terra," he said.

Starfire knocked loudly on Robin's door.

"Friend Robin, something is wrong with Raven!"

Half asleep, Robin followed Starfire into the lounge.

"Where is she?"

She pointed to the couch.

"She is over there, and she will not wake up!"

"Starfire," Robin rolled his eyes, "Raven is sleeping. Don't _try_ to wake her up."

"Oh, of course. Silly me. Please forgive me for waking _you_ up."

Robin smiled.

"It's ok."

He patted her on the back and walked into the bathroom. Robin turned on the shower and waited for it to warm up.

Starfire looked at her sleeping friend and wondered why she was sleeping on the couch and not in her room.

After Robin's then minute shower, he gelled his hair, put his uniform back on, then walked back into the lounge.

"Hey Star, have you seen Cyborg? I can't seem to fin him anywhere."

"Sorry, I have not seen him either. Have you looked in his room?"

"Well I tried, but the door is locked and it seems like there is a metal bar across it."

"I wonder why he has not let us in. We are his best friends."

"Don't worry Star, I'll find out what he's doing."

"But Robin, how will you get in?" (Those last three sentences were for Lynn)

"I'll find a way."

Robin turned away for Starfire and walked into the hallway. He put his ear up to Cyborg's door. Nothing. _Duh, he replaced his door with a sound proof one,_ Robin thought.

"Who's there?" Came a voice that sounded like his, but a lot younger.

"Cy? Is that you?"

Finally, the door to Cyborg's room opened. It had been the first time anyone had been in there except Cyborg in about three days. Robin stepped into his room and looked around. He looked down a bit, and noticed who was standing in the doorway, and his eyes grew wide with suspicion and shock.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Sorry for the long wait on the update. I'm really lazy and busy. Once again sorry for the short chapter. The next one is really long. I promise. Ugh, Hyper and I have the math TONYSS tomorrow and Tuesday. It's a big state test. Test Of New York State Standards. It's sooooo boring. Whatever. I hope that you like the story so far. Review so that I can see who likes the story please!


	3. The Time Machine

CHAPTER 3

"Cyborg!"

"Who's Cyborg? My name is Victor Stone. (wink wink)

Out of no where, Cyborg walked next to Victor.

"Cy! Who's he?"

Cyborg looked down at Victor.

"Well...he's me!"

"How can he be you?"

Victor looked at Robin, then at Cyborg.

"Before ya'll start bickering at each other, can someone please tell me where I am and why this man keeps calling me Cyborg," Victor said.

Cyborg sighed.

"If I tell you guys, promise not to tell the other Titans? Especially Beast Boy?"

"Who's Beast Boy? And the Titans?" Victor asked.

"Sure," Robin said, "but what does this have to do with Beast Boy?"

"Let me explain. Ok, you know how he's been really depressed and crying lately?"

"No," Victor said confused.

Cyborg pointed to his machine, and told Victor to wait inside.

"Continue," Robin said.

"Right, so anyway, I figured out why he's so sad."

"Really? Why?"

"He misses Terra."

"What! Terra! That was like three years ago! I thought he got over her like a week after she died!"

"Apparently not."

"I still don't understand. Then why is that Victor kid here?"

"Here's the part that you can't tell anyone. For the past three days, I've been working on a Time Machine."

"A Time Machine! Why?"

"I made it for Beast Boy. I figured that if it works, I can send him back in time to tell Terra not to continue working for Slade."

"How are you gunna tell him?"

"Don't know. Probably just show him the machine."

"Ok, so what was up with that Victor kid?"

"He's me as a ten year old. Ya know...before the car crash (I think it was a car crash).

"Oh, I guess he's not used to the future."

"Yeah, he doesn't know how badly he will be injured. I'd better send him back home before he finds out too much."

Cyborg walked over to the Time Machine and opened the curtain. He waved good-bye to Victor and closed it back up. Cyborg pushed a few buttons and pulled a lever. A blinding green light lit Cyborg's room. The two boys shielded their eyes from the brightness. There was a chill that filled the room and made them shiver. They opened their eyes, and the machine was gone.

"Whoa!" Robin said amused.

Cyborg took a bow.

"Wait! If you just sent Victor back to his time with the Time Machine, then how will Beast Boy be able to use it?"

"Like this."

Cyborg went over to his nigh table and picked up a remote. He pushed a big black button, and the machine reappeared before their eyes.

"Cool. So, when are you gunna tell him?"

"I don't know. Maybe a few days. I haven't perfected the landing sequence yet."

"Landing sequence?"

"Yeah. If I don't do something about it, when I send people to the past or future, they could end up anywhere. For example, say I send you back to the night you had to take Kitten to her Prom-"

"Please don't remind me of her," Robin moaned.

"Just listen! So, you could end up anywhere, at any time."

"Oh, I see. Well, good luck with that!"

"Thanks man."

Robin walked out of Cyborg's room, and the door closed behind him. Cyborg went back to working on the Time Machine. He took out a welding gun from his tool box and pushed a red button. Blue and white flames shot out of the gun. He rummaged around through metal squares on thee floor, and picked one up. The square was silver with pointy corners. It could probably pop a balloon if one of the corners touched it. He welded ten smaller squares onto the larger one, and then cut the numbers 0-9 onto them. Cyborg put a turny knobby thingy onto it, and an antenna on the top. He found some old microchips and wires, and put them inside the remote. He welded all of the pieces tighter together, and sighed in completion.

"Wow! I'm impressed with myself," he said satisfied.

He paused for a minute and thought. '_I wonder what Beast Boy and Terra really did on their date._' He smiled, and looked at the Time Machine. He stepped inside and sat on the long narrow bench.

"Here goes."

Cyborg pushed a big yellow button, then punched in the numbers 2004 on the number panel. He pulled a lever, and the Time Machine disappeared. Cyborg was traveling through time and space. The devise stopped, and Cyborg flew forward. He rubbed his head, which was in pain.

"I _think_ it work," he said, not sure of where he was.

He pulled open the curtain, and stepped outside. He found himself in a bathroom. He took out the remote, and pushed a button with a big "C" on it. The "C" stood for cloaking. He heard a knock on the door, and he spun around and opened it. There was a kid about eight-years-old standing in the doorway. The kid looked up at Cyborg with wide eyes.

"Are you Cyborg?" The kid asked.

"Uh...yeah."

"Cool! You're my idol! And my favorite Titan! I wanna be just like you when I grow up!"

"Uh...thanks. Look kid, I'm on a secret mission, so could you just run along and not tell anyone that I'm here?"

"Fine, but only if I can have your autograph."

"Sure, anything for a fan."

The kid took out a piece of paper and a pen, and Cyborg signed it.

"Thank you so much!"

"No problem little man."

The kid walked into the bathroom, and Cyborg hid behind a wall. He shifted his head over a little bit so that he could see past the wall. The bell hanging from the ceiling hit the door, making a well...bell ringing sound, and two teens walked in.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Ok.Sorry again for the long update. This chapter took me for ever to write, and type up. When will there be a new episode! I want a new Teen Titans episode! I mean, I already know what it's about, but I wanna see it! It's called TROQ. No idea what that means, but whatever. I hope everyone is liking the story so far. Thank you everyone who reviewed.

Let The Love Flow,

The Hyper Shockers


	4. Spying

CHAPTER 4

Beast Boy and Terra walked into the restaurant side by side. Terra sat down on a chair at the counter, and Beast Boy paused to look around. Oldies looked up from their pool game at the green teen, and then continued to play. Beast Boy walked up to the counter, and sat down on a chair next to Terra. He picked up a menu, and looked up at the waitress.

"Do you have a vegetarian menu?"

The waitress stared at him blankly. Terra ripped the menu from Beast Boy's hand, and handed it to the waitress.

"We'll have the usual Pam."

Pam walked away, and the two teens turned to face each other.

"So, I'm guessing you've been here before," Beast Boy said.

"I've been everywhere before..."

Cyborg wiped his hand over his face.

"Can she get any cornier?" He said in a whisper so no one would hear him.

Pam the waitress came back over, and handed Terra and Beast Boy one plate of pie. Terra picked up a spoon, and handed it to Beast Boy.

"Here, dig in."

Beast Boy took the spoon, and scooped up a piece of the pie. He slowly entered it into his mouth, and pretended to look shocked.

"This. Is the greatest pie. In the history of pie."

Beast Boy smiled, as pool balls clattered in the background.

"There's a place a few miles out of Gotham that makes a mean cherry, but for apple, this is the-"

Terra stopped in the middle of her sentence and looked up at the mirror. Slade's reflection showed him staring straight at her. She spun around, thinking she'd see her stalker, but no one was there. Just the old men playing pool. Terra turned back to the counter, and reached into her change purse. She pulled out a few coins, and placed them down.

"Come on, nights still young."

"Put pie!"

Terra sighed.

"You finish. I have to go relieve myself."

_'A little too much information,'_ Cyborg thought.

Terra stood up, and started walking down the hallway towards the restrooms.

"Why can't I just tell him the truth?" Terra said.

She took a few more steps, and froze.

"Cyborg!" She shouted confused.

Cyborg was too stunned for words.

"What are you doing here?"

"I...um...well...you see...er...I...I...I was just going to the bathroom."

Cyborg ran into the mens room, leaving a dumbfounded Terra. Luckily the room was vacant. He pulled out his remote, and made the Time Machine visible again. He pulled open the curtains, and stepped inside. He punched in the numbers 2007 on the remote. A chill filled the room. With a flash of green light, he started going forward to his own time. With a thud, the Time Machine crash landed in the middle of his room. Cyborg quickly stepped out and rubbed his head once more. He paused, and his eyes grew wide with curiosity.

"I really hope I didn't screw up the time line."

He walked out of his room, and into the lounge, finding the rest of the Titans doing what they normally do: Beast Boy and Robin playing on the Game Station with Starfire cheering them on, and Raven reading one of her creepy horror books while meditating. Three of the Titans turned and waved at Cyborg, while one pretended he didn't even exist.

"Hey Cy," they all said in unison, except Starfire who said, "Friend Cyborg".

Starfire, Robin, and Raven all stared at Beast Boy. Robin gave him a little nudge.

"What?" He asked angrily.

Robin pointed at Cyborg.

"What about him?"

"Aren't you gunna say hi?"

Beast Boy turned to face Cyborg. Cyborg waved at him, and Beast Boy grunted. He got off the couch, and unplugged his Game Station controller. Tears filled his eyes once more. He turned back towards Cyborg, and chucked the controller hard at Cyborg's leg. Beast Boy ran passed everyone with his hands in his face, and went into the elevator.

"Nice to see you too," Cyborg shouted, even though Beast Boy was long gone.

Cyborg turned back to the other Titans.

"What's up with him?"

Robin stood up from the couch, and walked over to Cyborg. He a hand on his back, and told him to wait in his room. Cyborg did as he was told and walked into his room. He picked up the remote and put the cloaking back onto the Time Machine. A short time later, Robin entered Cyborg's room.

"Hey man. What's up with BB?"

Robin sighed.

"Remember this morning when you said that you were working on the Landing Sequence for the Time Machine?"

Cyborg nodded.

"I don't know what happened or what you did, but if I can recall, he's been mad at you for the past three years."

"What? Why does he have a grudge on me!"

"He told us that you were spying on Terra and him on their first date and only date."

Cyborg gasped.

"Crud! I really did mess up the time line!"

"What do you mean?"

"After I finished the remote for the landing sequence, I took the Time Machine for a test run. I wanted to see what they did on their date, so I went back in time. And I'll admit it, I did sort of spy on them.

"Ok. But then why are we experiencing a time loop?"

Cyborg laughed nervously.

"Cyborg!"

"What? It's not my fault that Terra had to go to the bathroom and saw me hiding!"

"Cy! Now he hates you!"

"Really?"

"Yeah. Maybe you should go talk to him."

"What do I say?"

"Why don't you tell hi about you-know-what."

Cyborg sighed and frowned.

"Now?"

Robin nodded.

"Fine.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Sorry once more for the long update. I've been really busy, plus I got kicked off for a week. I broke some stupid rule that doesn't let you write in script fomation. I was so pissed, but the past is the past and I'm back up and running. I hope every one is liking the story so far.

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

Cyborg tries to explain the Time Machine to Beast Boy. Will he be up for the challenge to restore Terra, or will he be too busy being mad at Cyborg to even listen?


	5. Showing BB

CHAPTER 5

Cyborg was about to leave his room, when he turned back to Robin.

"One more question."

"Shoot."  
"Where is he?"

"Well, he went into the elevator. He's probably on the roof. Ever since Terra died he spends most of his time up there."

"Thanks man."

Cyborg walked out of his room and over to the elevator. The doors opened, and he stepped inside. The elevator doors closed, and the Teen Titans theme song played in the background. The transporter made a PING! and Cyborg stepped into a hallway. He walked down the hallway until he came upon a door. He opened it, and stepped outside. The cool night wind whipped around him. He walked forward, and saw Beast Boy on the edge of the roof sobbing.

"Hey man, what's wrong?"

Beast Boy ignored him. His head was in his lap now.

"B! I'm talking to you! Answer me!"

Beast Boy looked up from his position at Cyborg.

"Leave. Me. Alone."

"Man, are you trippin'? I'm your best friend!"

Beast Boy stood up, shocked at Cyborg.

"Beast friend? Beast friend? I think you're trippin'! Just incase you're on a mental block, I HATE YOU!"

"What? Why?"

"Don't act like you don't know! I thought you were my best friend. I guess I was wrong. Three years ago, Terra said that she saw you spying on us when we went out on our first date. That's something I will never forgive you for!"

"Oh man, I really did screw up the time line!"

"What do you mean?"

"If you could put aside your grudge on me for like, ten minutes, I have a present for you."

"What kind of present?"

"Trust me, this present could change your life forever!"

Beast Boy paused for a minute to think.

"Fine. But only for ten minutes!"

Beast Boy followed Cyborg through the hallway, and into the elevator. He pushed the 3rd floor button, and waited in silence for the doors to open. The elevator made a PING! and the doors opened. The two Titans continued on to Cyborg's room.

"Tick-tock!"

"Hold on a second!"

Cyborg went over to his night table, and picked up the remote to the Time Machine. He pointed it at the air, and pushed the cloaking button. The Time Machine appeared before their eyes. Beast Boy was shocked. He stuttered, looking for the right words.

"Dude! W-what is this?"

"It's a time machine."

Beast Boy's face went from shocked to confused.

"Wait a minute! Why do we need a Time Machine?

Cyborg shook his head

"Not we, you."

Beast Boy went back to the shocked expression.

"Me? Why do I need a Time Machine?"

Cyborg sighed.

"I made it for you 'cause I felt bad that you missed Terra."

"How is a Time Machine gunna help me forget about Terra's terrible fate?"

"Well, I thought that you could go back in time to the day that you and Terra went on your date. We both know that she went to the bathroom before you guys left, so while she's gone, explain to your past self about all of the terrible things Terra will do. BUT, make sure he forgives her."

"Are you sure it will work?"

"Do any of my inventions fail...," Cyborg trailed off, "ok, don't answer that."

Beast Boy gave a small chuckle, then stopped short and glared at him.

"What?"

"Your ten minutes are up."

Cyborg rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on B! If this mission is a success, it will alter your future! I would have never spied on you guys, and you might still have Terra!

Beast Boy sighed.

"Fine, when does the train leave?"

"Whenever you're ready."

Beast Boy paused to think for a moment.

"I'm not ready yet. Can you give me a little while?"

"Take your time man, take your time."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

HEYY EVERYONE. SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT ON THE UPDATE. I'VE BEEN REALLY BUSY. I G2G. PLEASE REVIEW OK? OH, AND HARRY, IF YOU'RE READING THIS, HI!


	6. I've Made Up My Mind

CHAPTER 6

Beast Boy went to his room and sat on his bed. All he could think about was Terra. He needed to do something _now,_ that Terra would notice in the future. _'Cleaning my room would be a start,'_ he thought. He got back on his feet and started with his bed. He threw all of the pillows onto the floor, and began to make his bed. That took him about five minutes. Then he looked at a pile of dirty clothes in the corner of his room. There must've been over 70 pairs of smelly and decaying pairs of uniforms. He morphed into a kangaroo and put all of the clothes in his pouch. It was hard to fit everything in there, but he managed. When he came back, the room was only half way done. He threw away all of his garbage, cleaned his windows, and even repainted the walls! When he finished, he sighed.

"Finally."

Beast Boy looked at his new clean room, and smiled in awe.

"If I had known how cool my room looked, I would've cleaned it years ago!"

He looked over his room one more time, then threw himself onto his bed. He looked up at his ceiling, just like every other night, and began to talk to Terra's spirit.

"Well Terra, I hope you're happy. I sure am. I might be able to see you again! All of those years alone without you! Day and night I've waited for the Titans to come up with a formula to restore your body, but nothing. I've waited years to feel the warmth of your body against mine. I miss you Terra, I really do..."

His voice trailed off. He finally made up his mind. He made his way to Cyborg's room, and knocked on the door. It slid open, and Beast Boy walked in. Cyborg was on his computer.

"Hey Cy, watcha doing?"

Cyborg jumped and spun around. He sighed in relief.

"B. It's just you. You scared the hell outta me!"

Beast Boy laughed nervously.

"Hehe. Sorry."

"So, what's up?"

"I came to ask you that. What are you doing on the computer?"

Cyborg turned back to his computer. He moved the mouse and clicked on a program. Letters and numbers started popping up all over the screen. Beast Boy looked confused.

"What do of all those letters and numbers mean?"

Cyborg turned back to the computer, and started clicking around.

"It's the density of air."

Now Beast Boy was more confused than ever.

"Air has a density?"

Cyborg rolled his eyes.

"Well duh!"

"(sweat drop) I knew that! I was just testing you...and...you passed!"

Cyborg raised an eyebrow.

"Sure...now, what did you want?"

Beast Boy put his hands on his hips triumphantly.

"I've made up my mind-"

Cyborg cut him off.

"What? That you've decided to be a prep?"

He let out a loud crackling laugh that slowly turned into a soft nervous one.

"First of all, no, I'm not going prep, and second, I tell the jokes around here, got it?"

Cyborg didn't reply.

"As I was saying, I've made up my mind. I..."

Beast Boy trailed off. He got a sudden flash of Terra,

FLASHBACK-

_Terra held out her arms, and smiled._

_"I've finally made up my mind. I want to be a Teen Titan!"_

_The Titans eyed her suspiciously, in silence. Terra turned around, tears emerging from her eyes._

_"Sorry, didn't know the offer expired."_

END FLASHBACK-

"The offer didn't expire Terra, your life did," Beast Boy muttered looking at the floor.

"Man, what are you talking about?"

"Tomorrow Cy, tomorrow. I need to fill that empty space in my heart," he looked up at Cyborg with sad eyes," could you do that for me?"

Cyborg sighed.

"Aight man. Tomorrow morning," he started pushing Beast Boy towards the door," get some rest. You're gunna need it."

Beast Boy gave Cyborg a faint smile, and walked out of the room.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. The state finals are comingg up, so I've been studying. I hope everyone is liking the story. Just two more chapters to go! YAY! ok, so I want at least three reviews until I update. So, yeah. R&R!


	7. I Come From The Future

Chapter 7

Beast Boy woke up, yawning. He sat up, looking out his window. He was thinking of all the good times he had had with Terra. He thought of when they first met. She was running for her life from a giant scorpion. Eventually, she lured it into a trap, and destroyed it. Then his mind wandered to when she came back to join the team. Her and Raven were constantly bickering. But in the end, Terra gained her trust. Then he remembered when he went on the date with Terra. He almost kissed her on the Ferris wheel! That is, until Slade appeared. After their little duel, he found out the truth. Terra was secretly working for Slade. When he commented that Terra had no friends, she subsumed to the dark side.

He stopped his thoughts there. He couldn't bare to think about her death. Each time he remembered, he was filled with sorrow. Tears ran down his face. He stood up, put his shoes on, and went to Cyborg's room. He slid the door open, and found Cyborg sound asleep.

"Great," Beast Boy muttered.

He turned around to walk out the door, when Cyborg woke up. Cy got off his metallic bed, and walked over to Beast Boy. He put a hand on his shoulder, and Beast Boy jumped. He whirled around, then sighed.

"Dude, quit scaring me!"

"Sorry, man. Are you ready?"

"I've been ready since the day she died."

Cyborg went over to his night table, picked up the remote, and handed it to Beast Boy.

"See this button her?" He pointed to the button with the 'C' on it. "This is the cloaking button. If you point the antenna at the Time Machine, it will make it visible and vise versa. You try."

Beast Boy pointed the remote at the air, and pressed the cloaking button. The Time Machine appeared before his eyes.

"Ok, now what?"

Cy pointed to the plate with all of the numbers and letters.

"Here's the alphanumeric plate. You type in the date and destination," he walked over to the Time Machine," then insert the remote in here."

"Ok, so, it was the year 2004, at Pam's steakhouse."

He typed in the numbers and letters and put the remote into its mold. It instantly lit up.

"Ok..."

"Aight, now go inside, and take a seat."

Beast Boy opened the curtains and sat down on the bench.

"Look here. This is the confusing part. You have to pull these levers in the correct order. Silver, black, purple, blue, then yellow. But before you do that, you have to remember something else."

"What?"

"If you touching anyone in the future, it will destroy the boundaries between both times."

"Huh?"

"It means that the time between the point that you leave, and from wherever you touch will be lost."

"Ok...won't be trying to do that..."

"Good, now pull the levers."

Beast Boy followed the coordinates, and the room became very cold and windy.

"Dude! What's happening?" he yelled over the roars of the wind.

"Good luck, man. Good luck." Cyborg said calmly.

Beast Boy's eyes opened wide, as he looked forward. The Time Machine began to rumble, and then it crashed. Beast Boy flew forward. Blood trickled down his forehead. He touched his wound and winced. He wiped the blood off with his pants and stepped outside. He pulled the remote out of the mold and pushed the cloaking button. The Time Machine instantly became invisible. He put the remote in his pant pocket. Soon after, he realized he was in the men's room. He opened the door and walked into the hallway. A kid came up to him.

"Hi!" he said optimistically.

"Hi?"

"Can I ask you something Mr. Beast Boy?"

"Fine, but make it quick."

"How can you be over there with that blonde girl and over here at the same time?"

Beast Boy peered past the wall and noticed Terra and himself eating pie. He had to think up something quick.

"Are you a fan of the Titans?"

"Totally. I'm Cyborg's number 1 fan!"

Ok, well...uh...Cy made a clone of me. That's it over there."

"Cool! Um, if it's no trouble, can I get your autograph? I'm trying to get signatures from all of the Titans."

The kid took out his piece of paper and pen.

"Ok. Where do you want me to sign?"

"Right there, next to Cyborg's."

Beast Boy took the pen and paper. Just before he signed his name, he looked back at the kid.

"How did you get Cyborg's signature?"

"He was here a few minutes ago."

"What was he doing?"

"Well, he told me not to tell anyone that he was here, but he said he was on a 'Secret Mission'."

"Thanks, kid."

He signed the paper and the kid went into the bathroom. Beast Boy watched as Terra and himself ate pie. He saw Terra stand up to go to the bathroom, and panicked. He quickly transformed into a cockroach. Terra walked passed him. As she entered the women's room, he regained human form. He quickly walked over to where his past self was sitting and sat next to him. The Past Beast Boy looked at him, eyes wide.

"Are you...?"

"Yeah, I'm you. Three years in the future."

"But...but how?"

"No time to explain. I've got to tell you some important news. If all goes well, it will alter the future."

"O...ok. What is it?"

"Do you trust Terra?"

"With my life."

"Good. Keep up that trust. Now, I'm going to tell you some secrets about her. The ones that she's been keeping from you."

"We don't keep secrets from each other, though."

"So you say. Look, don't be alarmed when I tell you this. Terra is working for Slade."

Past Beast Boy burst into laughter.

"Ha ha. Very funny. Dude, I gotta stop playing video games."

"Dude! You gotta listen! Let me finish! After you guys leave this restaurant, she's going to take you to the carnival. You guys will go on the Ferris Wheel and almost- Ugghhh! The thought of it will make me cry!"

"Please! Please tell me!"

"Ok. You guys almost kiss, but Slade ruins it. He was sitting in the same kart as us."

"Sweet! Terra and I kiss!"

"ALMOST. Anyway, you guys will run into the house of mirrors and have a little chat."

"What's the chat about?"

"Well, Terra says to Slade 'Don't hurt my friend', then Slade says' Dear child, you don't have any friends.'"

"Then what?"

"Then you get really pissed and tell her that she has no friends. That's what makes her fully turn to the dark side."

"Woah."

"So, will you help me?"

"How?"

"Tell Terra that you know that she's bad, but you have to convince her not to work for Slade anymore."

"Ok. I think I can handle that."

"Good. I gotta get outta here before she comes back."

Beast Boy stood up to leave, when Past Beast Boy stopped him.

"Wait! How is stopping Terra from working for Slade gunna alter the future?"

"Because... she kills Slade with the cost of her own life."

Past Beast Boy's face became dreary.

"Oh, I'm sorry, dude."

Beast Boy smiled.

"If all goes well, I won't need to be."

"Ok, I'll try my hardest to make my future brighter."

Beast Boy nodded and turned into a fly. He landed on the counter and waited. Terra finally returned from the bathroom. She grabbed Past Beast Boy's hand and started pulling him towards the door.

"Wait!" he yelled.

Terra stopped abruptly.

"What?"

"We need to talk."

"About what?"

"You. I know your secret."

"What secret?"

"Don't deny it, Terra. I know that you're working for Slade.

"NO! How did you find out?"

"No time to explain. We've got to get back to the Tower."

"Um...I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Well, Slade sent about 200 armed robots into the Tower to destroy your friends. Hehe."

"He did? Why didn't Future Beast Boy tell me that?"

"Who's Future Beast Boy?"

Out of no where, a green fly flew over them. It began to take human form. When the transformation was complete, Future Beast Boy stood in front of them.

"You rang?"

Terra looked at both Beast Boys.

"Um...how can there be two of you at once?"

Future Beast Boy ignored her.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that."

"What was the out come?" Past Beast Boy asked.

"We finally defeated them, but Terra had already gone evil before I got back."

Terra was in shock.

"You mean, I turn evil?"

"And you die because of it. I love you Terra. Please listen to me. You two have to get back to the Tower and help the other Titans."

Past Beast Boy and Terra nodded.

"Thanks, dude. You saved me from the nothing I would've become." (Hehe. I love Evanescence.)

"Your welcome. And if you listen to what I said, I'll see you in the future, Terra."

Past Beast Boy reached out to shake Beast boy's hand, but he jerked it away.

"Don't!"

"Dude, I just wanted to shake your hand!"

"I totally appreciate that, but Cyborg said if we touch, it will destroy the boundaries between our times."

"What does that mean?"

"If we touch, the point from where I left and now will be lost forever."

"Oh, sorry."

"It's ok. Now, I have to get going. I'll see you guys around."

Past Beast Boy and Terra waved good-bye, as Beast Boy hurried back to the bathroom. He took the remote out from his pocket and pushed the cloaking button. The Time Machine reappeared. Beast Boy stepped in, and vanished in green smoke.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Dudes, I am sooooooooooooo sorry that took so long to update. This was my longest chapter, and I just didn't have the time to type it all up. I have some bad news, people. There's only one more chapter left in this story. But I have some good news too! I found out that Starfire and Robin are going to kiss soon in the show! YAY! lol. Ok, I'll try to update sooner. Sorry again.

The Hyper Shockers


	8. Reunited

Chapter 8 

The Time Machine came to a halt, and once again, he flew forward. He put his hands over his face to make sure he didn't get any more scars. He opened the curtain and stepped outside. The Time Machine had landed in the middle of his room.

"Aw man! I just got this place cleaned!"

He ran out of his room, not bothering to hide the massive machine in his room. He made his way into the lounge, and closed his eyes. The smell of pizza filled the Tower. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and opened his eyes. Cyborg stood beside him.

"Hey Cy!"

"No time for a reunion, man. I want to congratulate you."

"For what?"

"You did it, man, you saved her."

Beast Boy turned around. There she was. Terra. Sitting next to Starfire stuffing pizza into her mouth. Their gazes met, and Terra stopped eating her slice. Beast Boy was fighting back tears. Terra just stared at him, with a look on her face that made it seem as if they hadn't seen each other in years. Beast Boy couldn't take it anymore. His emotions became too overwhelming, and he started to cry.

"TERRA!" He yelled, happily.

Terra stood up from the kitchen table. They both ran to each other, arms wide open. They collided together, lips pressing against one another. The moment seemed to last forever. Cyborg cleared his throat, and they separated, eyes closed. Beast Boy opened his, and smiled.

"Well, talk about a reunion!" Robin said amused.

Terra's eyes fluttered open, and Beast Boy stared into them.

"Y- You took my word?"

"Yes, you seemed desperate to see me."

"That's what happens when the person you love dies."

Now they were both crying.

"I love you, Terra. Always have, always will."

The two of them hugged, and finished their pizza, talking about the good times they had together.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Gah, I'm sorry this took so long! I totally forgot I had one last chapter. Im sorry for everyone I disappointed. Well, this was my last chapter, and last story.I'm also sorry that this last chapter is so short. I had no idea how to finish it. I want to thank everyone who reviewed on this story. Well, for the last time, HyperShockers out!


End file.
